Tripa y corazón
by PasqaL9G
Summary: No habría risas y alegrías en el nido de Águilas, solo paredes frías que lloraban a los pies del abismo. Este fic participa en el reto #22 "Primeras impresiones" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras."


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Martín.

**Advertencias:** Ooc (imposible no hacerlo con Jon Arryn) se hace alusión a la serie del HBO y a palabras dichas entre el primer y tercer libro, final alternativo.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto #22 ''Primeras impresiones'' del foro ''Alas negras, palabras negras''.

* * *

Lysa podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba del vientre, como el desconocido rodeaba su cuerpo con sus manos frías, le estrujaba el corazón y se llevaba a su hijo con él, intentó gritar, implorar que no se lo llevara pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y lo último que pudo hacer fue llorar mientras escuchaba las palabras quedas de su esposo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Maldito sea Jon Arryn. Por su culpa, su semilla floja le producía tanto dolor, las dos primeras veces había anhelado un hijo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, que la acompañara entre esas frías murallas de piedra, un niño o niña al cual querer, para no reparar en la silenciosa compañía de su detestable esposo, pero Jon ni siquiera eso fue capaz de darle. Era como su padre, no contento con separarla de Petyr y las personas que la conocían y amaban, se negaba a darle el placer que solo una madre puede tener.

Se recordaba cuan tonta e ilusa fue al pensar que el Lord del valle le había parecido una persona interesante la primera vez que le vio, que pensaba que Jon tenia un porte de elegancia que lo hacia ver atractivo pese a su edad, que miraba a su alrededor con un gesto lejano que le daba un aire misterioso y pese a su voz ronca era muy amable y cortés, a demás de sabio. Siempre sabia que decir en el momento adecuado.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca y compartía su lecho con él cada noche, se daba cuenta de lo idiota que fue, a Jon le faltaban la mitad de los dientes, tenia un aliento de los mil demonios era un hombre tan frío que no le daba placer en la cama. Debió haberlo rechazado, debió huir con Petyr. Le daba igual a donde, a Los Dedos, a una cabaña abandonada o a alguna isla de verano, con Petyr cerca no le importaba nada lo demás.

Sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como quería—nunca resultaban como quería—se casó con Lord Jon, vivía en un lugar tan frío y detestable como él, dormía cada noche a su lado y engendraba hijos que no lograban ver la luz del sol, sufría mientras ese viejo decrepito seguía viviendo. Si en algún minuto Lysa se reconfortó pensando que Jon Arryn estaba tan viejo que moriría pronto, su desilusión fue realmente grande al ver que los que morían eran sus hijos, que ella envejecía más de prisa y que Jon Arryn seguía tan fuerte como un roble

* * *

La primera vez que Jon vio a Lysa Tully fue mientras iba camino al despacho de Hoster Tully el señor de Aguasdulces para pedir su apoyo en la guerra. La jovencita estaba sentada bajo un árbol con un libro en su regazo, era muy bonita, el sol le quitaba destellos a su cabellera rojiza y bajo la ropa abrigada se advertía la insipiente figura de una mujer, pero tenia un semblante apagado que opacaba su belleza, una mirada melancólica que se asemejaba a la suya, y se sobaba el vientre como si hubiese perdido algo recientemente.

Sus ojos eran dos pozos de agua estancada que transmitían tanto sufrimiento que en los escasos segundos que se sostuvieron la mirada se le encogió el corazón y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, su efímera mirada le había despertado un sentimiento que creía olvidado, una situación que creyó haber superado hace mucho. Le dedicó una sonrisa cerrada que bien se pudo confundir con una mueca, ella, al reparar recién en quien era él, se sonrojo y ocultó el rostro entre su mata de cabello, aún así, Jon advirtió los goterones que caían de sus ojos, el nerviosismo del que era presa y como parecía buscar ayuda entre los árboles, sin encontrarla. Era una mirada desesperada de quien no tiene decisión de su propia vida.

Siguió su camino con paso tenso, la tristeza de la muchacha era presagio de mal tiempo—y no había tenido uno muy bueno camino a Aguasdulces—necesitaba las espadas de Hoster, su apoyo podría significar una gran diferencia en la última batalla. Tal vez lo de la muchacha no era más que una pataleta infantil que nada tenia que ver con la decisión de la casa Tully, bueno, era un pensamiento estúpido el que estaba teniendo ¿Qué sabría una muchachita de guerras y decisiones de hombres? Negó con la cabeza, no debería inmiscuirse en los problemas familiares de aquella gente, pero más tarde, ese mismo día descubrió el porque Lysa le había mirado tan…resignada. Intentó hablar con ella esa misma noche antes de partir hacia Las Campanas, luego de aceptar el acuerdo de matrimonio, pero ella le hizo un desplante. El primero de muchos.

De esa noche no la vio si no hasta el día de la boda, lucia bellísima con su vestido azul con soles afiligranados y el cabello recogido de medio lado, nunca se imagino casarse con ella, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente cuando la vio, la muchacha era tímida y agradable pero en ese momento, en medio del banquete era toda muecas y monosílabos por respuesta. La dejó estar porque de alguna manera la comprendía, él era muy viejo, ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre y su matrimonio era un mero acuerdo. El amor quedaba desplazado a segundo plano y quizás nunca cobrara vida.

La dejo estar porque sabia lo que Lysa sentía, él también se había enamorado una vez, hace muchos años atrás, cuando aún no le crecía ni el bigote, fue durante un torneo, el primero del que participó, se trataba de una prostituta de aliento dulce y caricias ardientes, pero ella murió, le había estallado el corazón. Luego estuvo Jeyne Royce de risa fácil y mirada traviesa, la quiso mucho pero ella también murió, al igual que Rowana, su segunda esposa, una buena mujer que curó las heridas de su corazón. Tras su muerte Jon había dejado de buscar unos brazos abiertos que lo estrecharan con afecto cada noche, nunca volvió a plantearse el volverse a casar, había sufrido mucho y ahora, con Lysa…bueno, tenía la esperanza de que su juventud trajera risa y sosiego al nido de Águilas, hijos de los que ocuparse y puede que tal vez, con el tiempo a ella también la llegase a querer.

''Esto parece un funeral'' había música, si, risas y bebida por doquier pero los novios eran la viva imagen de la desolación, Jon siguió la mirada de Lysa y no pudo menos que darle la razón, su joven pupilo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación no apartaba la mirada de la mesa ni la mano de la jarra, apenas miraba a Catelyn aunque mantenían una parca conversación '' ¿Quieres tomar el aire?'' preguntó acercándose más a Lysa para hacerse oír, ella arrugó la nariz y antes de contestar las personas comenzaron a rodearlos, Ned se rehusó a participar de la ceremonia del encamamiento, pero ellos ya estaban allí.

Lysa se sirvió una copa de vino antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa con dedos hábiles. Fue una noche fría, el friccionar de la carne trajo desahogo al cuerpo más no al alma, ni calor, ni amor y ahora Jon se daba cuenta de que éste nunca tendría cabida. No ahora que Lysa acababa de gemir el nombre de Petyr.

Aún así llegó a sentir empatía por ella, cariño, afecto o tal vez fuera lastima al verla llorar con el niño muerto entre sus brazos. No habría risas y alegrías en el nido de Águilas, solo paredes frías que lloraban a los pies del abismo.


End file.
